


Sebastian's Method

by cdreaiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nightmares, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny is in the throws of one of his nightmares and Bard doesn't know what to do to calm him down.  Until he remembers what Sebastian does to calm Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Method

“No!  No!  Let me go!  I don’t want to!  No!  NO!!!”

 

Finny bolted up in bed screaming, nearly colliding with Bardroy, who had been shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him from the nightmare.  Bard reeled back as Finny swung a fist at him, still fighting off the dream attackers.

 

“Oi!  Watch it Finny!”  Bard grabbed Finny’s wrist, stopping the punch, but the smaller man was much stronger.

 

Finny yanked Bard forward, throwing him off the bed and onto the floor.  As he lay on the wooden planks, waiting for his breath to return, Bard hoped Finny would return to reality quickly.  He didn’t have the energy to spend the whole night dodging the little gardener.  He felt the wrist in his hand twist, and released it.  Attempting to restrain Finny usually only ended with Bard getting injured even worse than normal.  Learning that particular lesson had cost him three broken ribs and an exhausting lecture from Sebastian about encouraging violence in the manor.  It was an experience he did not feel like repeating.

 

Now that he had been released, Finny rolled himself out of bed with more grace than even the most lithe of cats.  He landed with his feet on either side of Bard’s legs, and quickly dropped to his knees, straddling the chef.  The look in Finny’s eyes as he gazed at the man beneath him made Bard’s blood run cold.  As Finny reached down a hand towards Bard’s throat, the chef knew he had to do something, and do it quick, or Finny’s inhuman strength would crush his windpipe like a child would a crush flower stem.  He knew that all Finny needed was one simple shock to bring him out of the nightmare and back into the real world.  A memory flashed through Bard’s mind.

 

\--------------------

 

The entire manor had been jolted out of a peaceful sleep by the sound of the Young Master’s screams.  Finny and Bard had both jumped out of bed and rushed out of their room.  Finny had headed for the front of the manor, as that was his post during attacks.  Bard knew Mei-Rin would be on the roof.  It had been her night for guard duty, so the fact that someone had made it all the way to Young Master Ciel meant that the enemy was formidable.

 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Bard raced towards the Young Master’s room.  He knew that Sebastian would have beaten him there, but making an effective battle plan meant making sure the Young Master was safe first.  If he wasn’t…  Bard grit his teeth and shook his head.  If anything had happened to Young Master Ciel, then every person who had been involved, either directly or indirectly, would be dead before sunrise.  That was how the Phantomhive’s did things, and their servants were no exception.

 

As he rounded a corner, Bard saw that the door to the Young Master’s room was slightly ajar.  He slowed his pace, muffled his steps, and regulated his breathing so that he made less noise than a mouse running across the grass.  Quietly, he peered into the Young Master’s room.  The few centimeters permitted by the crack in the door did not allow him to see much of the room, but it did allow him to see the Young Master’s bed.

 

Young Master Ciel was cowering in a corner of his bed, bedclothes pulled up around him like a cocoon.  Sebastian set the candelabra he was holding on the nightstand, and reached out a gloved hand to the Young Master.  When the Young Master flinched away, screams and cries for help spilling from his lips, Sebastian paused for the briefest of moments before continuing to reach for him, speaking softly.

 

“My Lord, it is only me.  I will not hurt you.  You’ve had a nightmare.  Please calm down.”

 

At the sound of Sebastian’s voice, the Young Master stopped moving, and allowed the butler to lean closer to him.  Bard watched, with mild shock and horror, as Sebastian cupped the side of the Young Master’s face, and kissed him.  The Young Master jerked in surprise, but after a moment, reached up and fisted his hands in Sebastian’s vest, pulling him closer.

 

Bard nearly fell over himself as he hurried to get away from Young Master’s Ciel’s room, and whatever was going on inside it.  As he hurried outside to give the others the all clear, Bard thought about what he had seen.  [So that’s how Sebastian calms the Young Master down after those nightmares.]

 

\--------------------

 

Bard reached up and put a hand on either side of Finny’s head, being careful not to pull on the ginger hair.  The movement confused the smaller man, giving Bard the opening he needed to lean up and kiss him, just has he had seen Sebastian do with the Young Master.  Finny started as their lips met, and Bard felt him tense up in surprise.

 

Having only intended the kiss to last a second, just enough to startle Finny awake, Bard began to pull away.  But as he did, he felt a hand grip his nightshirt, pulling him back.  Now he was the one in shock as Finny pressed their lips together a second time.  In the back of his mind, Bard noted how soft Finny’s lips were, despite his hours spent outside in the sun and wind.  The thought surprised him, but he was even more startled when he briefly wondered if the rest of Finny was that soft.  Before he could stop himself, Bard ran one of his hands down the side of Finny’s face.  He traced his thumb along Finny’s jawline, and felt his heart rate quicken when Finny’s grip on his nightshirt intensified.

 

Bard felt a tiny lick on his bottom lip, and his body responded before his brain even knew what Finny wanted.  He parted his lips just the barest amount, but it was enough for Finny to push his tongue inside.  The strength and heat of Finny’s tongue as it twined around his own sent small shivers of pleasure up and down Bard’s spine.  He dropped his hand from Finny’s face to his neck, running his calloused fingers across the sun-dyed skin, pushing Finny’s nightshirt aside, and baring his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Bard felt a hand on his thigh, pushing his own night clothes up, and exposing his groin.  When he felt the chilly night air waft over his sensitive region, Bard realized that he was half hard.  Confused, he pulled away from Finny, hoping to put a stop to this strange activity before they did something they would both regret.  As he looked in Finny’s eyes, Bard could tell that the gardener was still deeply embroiled in his dream, and when Finny leaned down and began kissing and sucking on his neck, the chef realized that Finny had no intention of stopping.

 

The sensation of those soft lips nipping and licking at the tender flesh of his neck sent a shiver down his spine and straight into his rapidly hardening cock.  While Finny continued his ministrations, Bard let his hands slip down to the hem of Finny’s nightshirt and ease in underneath.  He let one hand rest gently on the curve of Finny’s hip, while the other ventured further.  When his hand brushed against the heat of Finny’s erection, the gardener gasped softly, biting gently into Bard’s neck.  Intrigued by the reaction, Bard wrapped his hand around the impressively hard shaft, letting out a gasp himself when Finny bit down even harder.

 

A warm trickle ran down Bard’s chest when Finny released his neck and threw his head back, moaning wantonly as Bard stroked the member in his hand, rubbing the slick wetness over the head and along the length.  Finny dropped his gaze forward, and teal eyes bored into blue.  Bringing up a hand, Finny traced his fingers along the line of Bard’s lips, pressing against them insistently.  Bard opened his mouth cautiously, and the slim digits slipped into the warmth of his mouth, curling and dancing around his tongue.  He licked at the cold fingers, coating them diligently, his hand never stopping it’s movements.

 

When his fingers were thoroughly wet and dripping, Finny removed them from Bard’s mouth.  He reached them around behind him, moaning softly as he leaned forward, resting his head on Bard’s shoulder.  Over the curve of Finny’s back, Bard could see the gardener’s little hand thrusting slightly into his hips.  As realization of what Finny was doing, and preparing to do dawned on him, Bard felt a bead of liquid run down his now almost painful erection.  When Finny’s shallow gasps increased in speed, Bard slowed the hand that held Finny’s cock, not wanting things to end just yet.  The thought surprised him, but he decided that he would pay attention to his conscience later and just enjoy the sensations rolling over him.

 

After another minute filled with gasps and moans and sudden intakes of breath, Finny removed his hand from behind him, placing both of them on Bard’s chest and pushing gently until the chef was lying on the floor completely.  Finny shifted slightly, and Bard just barely held back a gasp when he felt a tiny hand grasp his cock and press the tip against a tight ring of flesh.  But he could not stop the deep pleasured moan that escaped him when Finny began to lower himself.  In one fluid motion, Finny slowly dropped his hips until he was sitting on Bard’s hips, the chef’s arousal buried to hilt inside him.

 

The first few moments as Finny paused to allow himself to adjust were a sweet, pleasurable agony.  Bard felt as though his entire erection had been wrapped in heated silk, and the sheer tightness of it nearly took his breath away for the second time that night.  Unconsciously, he bucked his hips slightly, rocking up into Finny and causing the smaller man to whimper softly.  Encouraged by the sound, Bard thrust his hips again.  Finny moaned sweetly, his lips parted the barest amount and his eyelids fluttered in pleasure.  The pressure around Bard’s cock increased, and he couldn’t contain his own moan as Finny clenched around him.

 

Suddenly, Bard found his wrists held to the floor in a vice like grip, and a sinfully wicked smiles spread over Finny’s features.  The teal of his eyes was nearly drowned out by his pupils, blown wide in hunger and lust.  A shiver passed through Bard at the almost feral look in the gardener’s eyes, and he bit back a groan as Finny began to move.  His pace was slow and laborious, each thrust building the pressure with in him, teasing him with delicious torment.  He longed to grab Finny’s hips, dig his fingers into the milky white flesh of his ass and ram himself into the tightness of Finny’s hole over and over again, forcing out those enticing sounds from earlier.  But Finny was holding onto his hands securely, and a gentle tug proved that he was stuck there until the gardener chose to release him.

 

Finny continued his torturous pace for what seemed to Bard like hours, the velvety softness stroking him perfectly.  As Bard felt himself nearing his climax, Finny leaned his head back and moaned loudly, spilling his seed onto Bard’s chest.  The sight of Finny as he came, looking so wanton and needy, sent Bard over the edge and he spent himself inside the small gardener, Finny continuing his slow thrusting until he had milked Bard dry.

 

As Bard felt himself begin to soften, Finny released his wrists and closed his eyes, falling forward until he lay on Bard’s chest.  Surprised, and a little worried, Bard checked Finny’s pulse and breathing.  Once he was certain that the gardener was once again in the depths of slumber, he carefully picked up the small body and carried him to his bed.  He used a cloth to wipe away as much of the mess as he could without waking Finny, and then tucked his blankets around him.  Overcome by a sudden tenderness, he leaned down and kissed the ginger head softly, smiling when Finny mumbled and turned towards him.  After placing another small kiss on Finny’s forehead, Bard quickly changed his night clothes and sought the comfort of his own bed.

 

With a satisfied sigh, Bard relaxed his mind and let sleep claim him, wondering absently if Finny would be as receptive to this particular approach when he wasn’t having a nightmare, and resolving to thank Sebastian for introducing him to this particular...method.  Now that he knew how to deal with them, he couldn’t help but hope that the next time the method was called for would come sooner rather than later.


End file.
